Confession
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Ichigo is in love with you, a girl who happens to be his best friend. What happens when he finally confesses those pent up feelings?OCxICHIGO


**_I need to start writing Bleach fics again! SO ENJOYY... and review?_**

**Byebye**

**- Emmy**

* * *

><p>You loved your last period class, for it was the last class of the day...That and the fact that you had the class with the hunk, Ichigo Kurosaki. There wasn't a day when you don't think of him and his extreme cuteness. A lot of the other girls in class had a crush on him, one of which includes Orihime Inoue, who seemed awfully close to him… Reckon, you were very close with him as well.<p>

He never seemed to see you more than a best friend, and it sometimes bothered you… it made you wonder if you were repulsively ugly, or if you just weren't appealing to him. You weren't really ugly, so that was checked off of the list quickly. So, you came to the conclusion that you weren't his "Type", which wouldn't be a shocker. You weren't super duper pretty like Orihime, you didn't have big knockers like she did and you weren't long legged… So maybe Ichigo preferred that over your much smaller, petite body.

Looking out the window, which you sat next to, you couldn't stop your mind from thinking it was going to rain due to the grey, angry looking clouds outside. And once a rain drop hit the window, you thought you were going to explode. Great… It's going to rain on the one day you forget your umbrella!

The bell rang as a pissed off groan escaped your lips. "Damn rain." You mumbled as you slipped your book into your bag, slung said bag over your shoulder and walked out the class room. You felt suddenly out of place and awkward once you saw every other kid with their damn umbrella. Pushing open the door that led outside, you sighed and braced for the rain falling down from the heavens.

Ichigo, having been walking under the protection of his umbrella, found himself looking at you as you shuffled your way through the pouring rain. Your auburn hair stuck to your wet face, and your arms were wrapped around your body, in an attempt to keep all the heat in. Your shirt clinging to your body like second skin, hand him blushing like a tomato as he made his way towards you. "Oi Miku!" He said once he caught up to you.

You looked up and met chocolate brown eyes and a patch of bright orange hair. "O-oh, h-hi Ichigo." You said, shivering.

"D-do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, his blush becoming more prominent on his fair skin.

Nibbling at your bottom lip, you contemplated. Walk home in the rain or walk home next to a sexy beast under an umbrella… What to do? You quickly nodded as the rain came down and hit the earth harder than before.

Reacting quickly to the rain, he pulled the umbrella over your head and smiled shyly. Smiling back at him, the two of you began walking towards your home. "A-ah thank you so much." You said, still shivering, "I thought I was going to be swimming by the time I got home."

He chuckled, a blush still on his face from the small amount of space between the two of you. "Y-you're welcome. I can't have a friend of mine being left out in the rain like this."

An awkward silence filled the air around the two of you as you walked closer to your house. Your hands would brush every once and a while, resulting in both of you blushing, and the male prude next to you to attempt to get some more space between the two of you.

"It didn't look like it was going to rain this morning," you chucked, "That's why I didn't bring an umbrella."

He smiled, "Yeah… It was nice a warm earlier."

"It's so stupid how much the weather can change huh?" Oh god, you were blabbering on about the weather…. What a way to bore the living daylights out of him! you thought mentally as you looked up at him.

"I suppose." He chuckled, "But without all this rain, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to walk you home." The words flew out of his mouth without a second thought, and it took a minute for him to realize what he just spit out. He mentally face palmed. That was supposed to stay in his head! BUT NOOO, he just blurted it out like an idiot, and he thought he just blew his chance with you by using a cheesy line…

Blushing, your walking feet became interesting to look at. "T-that's so nice." You smiled.

He blushed, "Nice? You didn't think it was to… y'know… to cheesy to... to cliché?" The word fell in place.

You giggled and looked up at him, your blush still visible, and "No not at all! My dad uses some pretty cheesy lines too."

He sighed, automatically thinking of his own father, "I know that feeling." He mumbled.

He looked down at you and you nearly melted into a puddle with the flustered look on his face. Having been staring at you to long, you asked, "Hey? What're you staring at?" you gasped, "Oh god! Is there something in my teeth?" you first instinct was to pick at your teeth with a long finger nail.

He chucked, "No no… T-there's nothing in your teeth."

You narrowed your blue eyes at him, "Are you sure? Is there something else on my face?"

He laughed this time, and the sound almost sounded foreign to him. It's been a long time since he's laughed a full hearted laugh… "There's nothing on your face, don't worry."

"Great!" you smiled at him, "I would be so embarrassed if there was~!"

Blushing, he looked down at his own feet before scanning around and looking at your hand as it swung back and forth as you continued to walk. How easy it would be just to grab it with his own hand… But, what if you didn't want that? What if you thought he was a creep for sneaking up on you like that? The soul reaper kept his eye on your hand and nibbled his bottom lip as he contemplated on whether or not to grab it. He was Ichigo Kurosaki! The total bad-ass substitute soul reaper! He fought other soul reapers and hollows! He could do a little task like grabbing your hand! Couldn't he?

But alas, the male couldn't bring himself to do such a task. He was, in his mind, to respectful to women to do such an unwanted thing. (In his mind, though in yours, you were dying for him just to grab it already!) He was bad-ass! HE WAS AWESOME! He could do this! He swept his hand across yours before finally grabbing hold of it.

Your first instinct, after feeling your hand being grabbed was to look at said hand. You almost gasped as you saw Ichigo's hand, sitting snugly inside of your own. Blushing brightly, you looked up to find he was in fact, blushing just a bright as you were, if possible, even brighter. Warmth from the simple place of affection attacked and nagged your body as you forced yourself not to lean towards him any more than you already had. You could tell he was having a difficult time just holding your hand; you didn't want to make it anymore harder for him…

He let a shaky breath out, before finally speaking out, "H-hey Miku," your name sounded like bliss coming from his boyishly plump lips, "I-I, uhm… I... I reallylikeyou!" He said it so fast, you barely caught hold of what he said, but still managed to catch it.

He looked down at you, in fear that you would deny him and his feelings for you. "Ichigo…" you started out, "I like you too."You smiled at him.

Sighing, he came to a stop and looked down at you, "How can you just come out a say it like that?"

Your face fell slightly, as you shrugged, "Because Ichigo, I've liked you since I moved here…"

He looked surprised, "That long?"

You nodded, "But I was under the assumption that you like Inoue!" You nibbled your bottom lip, "B-but Ichigo… I really really like you…"

Smiling, he forced himself forward as he took you into a big hug. The umbrella fell from his hands as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head in the juncture between your neck and shoulder. "You're the first girl I've ever felt so deeply for…" He mumbled, "I've tried ignoring the feelings and tell myself that they'll go away… But they never went away and it would have just nagged me unless I told you!"

Water poured onto both of your bodies, accomplishing in getting not just you, but both of you wet. You looked up at him as water droplets fell from your naturally long eye lashes, "Ichigo." You whispered, hands coming up to grip his fiery hair.

He looked at you, "My mom…" he said, "Said that I'll find myself a beautiful woman who I would want to protect with my life, and who I'll love with all my heart," he chocked out, "And I finally found her." He caressed your face, and you were sure if it wasn't raining, you would have been able to see him crying. He leaned forward and hugged you tightly again, mumbling more to himself, "I wish she could've met you."

He continued to hug you as he kept saying, "I may not be all that romantic, hell I'm not romantic at all, but I've admired you for so many years that I don't give a damn about being romantic any more… I just wanted you to know how I fell."

You ran your fingers through his hair as he literally lifted your feet off the ground, "Oh Ichigo." You grasped around his neck when your feet left the cold pavement. "I don't like you." You said, and you could feel the grip of his hug get lesser, "I love you." You whispered in his ear.

The hug once again, got tighter as you could practically see the small smile on his face, "That's great because, "He pulled away, "I can finally do this." He quickly leaned forward and captured your lips in a chaste kiss. Having been your (and you were pretty sure it was his) first kiss, you weren't sure how to respond. His hand came up and rested on the back of your head as his fingers interlaced with your wet hair.

When he pulled away from you, he looked down, blushing up a storm. You looked from his lips to his eyes before practically whispering, "You've never kissed a girl before?"

He shook his head, blushing even more. "Why do you ask?"

"That was… AWESOME!" You beamed up at him.

He smiled as he leaned down, whispering, "Ready for some more awesomeness [1]?"You didn't get a chance to reply before he put his lips back onto yours in another mind boggling kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-IM GOING TO USE THIS IN A FRIGGIN PRUSSIA STORY AHA! It would so work non?<strong>_

_**Should i make a sequel? No? Yes? Review your answers please :d**_


End file.
